Frágil al igual que las demás
by Little Miss Brightside
Summary: Sabe que ella es tan frágil al igual que todas las demás chicas de la reserva. Sólo que ella era como una muñeca de porcelana, o incluso mucho más frágil porque una muñeca no cuenta con corazon alguno, pero ella sí; con un muy dañado corazón —Leah, Viñeta


**Disclaimer:** Twilight y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a (la ídola) Stephenie Meyer; yo solo juego con los personajes.

**Summary:** Sabe que ella es tan frágil al igual que todas las demás chicas de la reserva. Sólo que ella era como una muñeca de porcelana, o incluso mucho más frágil porque una muñeca no cuenta con corazon alguno, pero ella sí; con un muy dañado corazón. Leah. Viñeta

* * *

**Frágil al igual que las demás.**

Hace solo unos minutos, mientras toda la manada corría despreocupada, Sam pensó en Emily de una forma tan dulce, tan suave, tan hermosa y tan amorosa, que a Leah le dieron náuseas y un gran deseo de llorar. Era cierto que ella no podía hacer nada para evitar que ellos se amaran, pero sabía que Sam podía hacerle la vida más fácil a ella si no se la pasara pensando en su prima.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, y emitió un gemido tratando de ahogar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Sam borró esa imagen de sus pensamientos, sintiendose culpable por lo que había hecho una vez más, sin embargo ya era tarde: el daño en el frágil corazón que pertenecía a la que alguna vez había sido su amada estaba hecho.

Los demás lobos que corrían a lado de ella le dirigieron una mirada cargada de lástima y entendimiento y siguieron corriendo, dejándola atrás para que la afligida chica pudiera volver a su estado original.

Leah lo hizo; ya que odiaba que los demás vieran que tan frágil en verdad era, debajo de lo fría, dura, sin sentimientos y amargada que aparentaba ser. Se tumbó en el frío y húmedo suelo de aquel bosque cargado de vegetación y empezó a atacarse a si misma con preguntas que la atormentaban y hacían sentirla aún peor de lo que ya se sentía. Su cuerpo, que se encontraba desnudo ya que acababa de volver a su estado original, temblaba violentamente por el frío de la noche a su alrededor en contraste con el calor de su cuerpo.

_"¿Porqué simplemente él no puede ser mío como lo era antes?"_ Se cuestiona a si misma la única mujer de aquella manada llena de hombres lobos mientras una lágrima desciende por su rojiza mejilla. _"¿Porqué tuvo que pasarme a mi? ¿Porqué no puede volver todo a la normalidad? ¿Porqué tuvo que ser ella? ¿Porqué el asunto de los lobos me arrancó toda mi felicidad? Si tan sólo él no se hubiera transformado en lo que somos, él y yo aún seguiríamos juntos y..."_

Entonces, trata de dejar de imaginar el que pudo haber sido su futuro cuando el rumbo de sus pensamientos la lleva justo a ese punto. Le dolía demasiado, posiblemente más que la sensación de estar sola, pensar en como hubiera podido ser su futuro junto a el hombre que aún amaba. Lo que pudieron haber hecho, lo que no, lo que podrían estar haciendo justo en ese momento. Todo eso eran fuertes puñaladas a su malherido corazón.

_"Desearía que él aún fuera mío..." _Se lamenta, entre sus horribles gemidos, deseando una vez más que su desolado corazón olvide todo sobre lo que siente y aquella tarde que le cambió la vida.

Empieza a sollozar audiblemente, casi gritando por la angustia y el dolor, y no puede evitar llorar por más que lo intente. Las saladas lágrimas parecen no terminarse nunca y descienden con rápidez por sus afilados pómulos. En cuanto se da cuenta de esto, se talla los ojos y las mejillas violentamente, lastimando y dejando rasguños en su cara de hermosas racciones.

Odia demasiado llorar, odia sentirse débil, porque en el fondo, ella sabe que lo es. Sabe que por más que lo intente, ella es tan frágil al igual que las demás chicas que solían lloriquear por cualquier cosa mientras asistía a la preparatoria de la reserva. Sólo que ella era como una muñeca de porcelana, o incluso mucho más frágil porque una muñeca no cuenta con corazon alguno, pero ella sí; con un muy dañado corazón.

¿Pero qué puede hacer más sino llorar? Es cierto que lamentándose, el hombre que ella aún ama a pesar de todo, no volvera; pero es lo único que puede hacer contra el dolor, el resentimiento, el odio y la ira que siente cada vez que ve a Sam o a su prima Emily cuando estan juntos: haciéndola sentir muchísimo más miserable de lo que se podía haber sentido antes de estar con ellos. Haciéndola sentir un poco más lastimada de lo que estaba, un poco más herida y un poco más amargada.

Y sin que ella se de cuenta de lo que esta haciendo, ahora tiene la cabeza entre sus rodillas, emite un último gemido de dolor y se pone en pie. Ignora el dolor de sus engarrotados músculos y los escalofríos que recorren su desnudo cuerpo cuando la ventisca fría atraviesa el oscuro bosque. Se seca rápidamente su húmedo rostro con un simple moviemiento y decide volver a su hogar. Por que ella sabe que no puede llorar todo el día por su desgracia, sabe que tiene que ser fuerte, sabe que todo el mundo piensa que es fuerte. Y en verdad, ella sabe que en el fondo lo es.

--

**N/A: **¡Hola! Un saludo a todos (as) Bueno, este es un mini fic, demasiado pequeño para mi propio gusto, pero con una linda trama diría yo. Ya saben, adoro a Leah así que decidí escribir algo sobe ella. No sé..

¿Review? Porfavor, no te cuesta nada dar tu opinión, sólo un par de minutos. A veces frustra el hecho de que agreguen tu historia a favoritos, y ni un review :'(

Bueno, nos leemos pronto :)


End file.
